siempre te voy a proteger REEDITADO!
by sakurasuperotaku333
Summary: bueno esta es mi primera historia y es de inuyasha: después de una pelea con naraku en la cual kikyou fue participe,kagome desaparece,inuyasha esta completamente desesperado por encontrar a su kagome,pero al encontrarla ella esta ciega;¿que pasara con un inuyasha mas sobre protector,celoso y posesivo? pasen y descubran lo ESTA REEDITADO PERDÓN POR LAS FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS DEL OTRO
1. Chapter 1

inuyasha obviamente no me Pertenece y esta Historia esta echa sin fines de Lucro , es Una historia Que salio de mi alocada cabeza y recuerden soy nueva Haciendo esto y agradecería Que me dijeran como mejorar y Con Todo el Respeto del Mundo si no les gusta Mi Historia por favor díganmelo De Una Buena Manera y no criticándome y atacándome soy consiente de Que Tengo faltas ortográficas Constantes Pero tratare de mejorar, sin mas Disfruten de la Historia

-La Historia esta situada Durante la búsqueda de los fragmentos-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-. cap 1:. solo una vez mas -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

todo era oscuridad no podía ver nada de pronto, Una luz, era tan brillante, con Fuerza me absorbía era de como si me Llamara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. INUYASHA POV-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

comencé a abrir mis ojos Por Alguna Razón los Sentía Increíblemente Pesados; el sol comenzaba a aparecer Por el horizonte, paresia todo tan pacifico ...

cuando de pronto de Todos los recuerdos me Llegaron de pronto, fue Como un balde de Agua Fría, mire a mi alrededor, sango Lloraba desconsoladamente, miroku trataba de consolarla, shippo estaba desmallado, de pronto me di Cuenta ella no estaba, ¡NO estaba !, trate de percibir su aroma pero era Como Si Se la hubiera tragado la tierra, pronto me desespere y Corrí lo mas Rápido Que Pude, Corrí y Corrí Por El Bosque; ella no podía Desaparecer ¡NO PODÍA ! ! la sola idea de Que Algo le hubiera ocurrido me carcomía Por Dentro , ella tenia que estar bien, yo sabia, lo deseaba ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 5 MESES DESPUÉS-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

no es Posible Siento como esa Opresión Vuelve a mi pecho, el dolor se a Convertido en Algo Completamente normal en mi vida, me arrepiento de haberla Dejado sola Por ir con "esa" la persona Que daño y aparto de mi a mi hermosa kagome, Como La extraño, extraño, SUS sonrisas SUS miradas, SUS Palabras de aliento cuando mas las necesitaba la extraño tanto quiero tenerla de nuevo a mi lado.

-por favor-digo al cielo-por favor te lo suplico devuélvemela te Prometo Que Nunca volveré a dejarla sola, Que la haré la mujer mas Feliz del Mundo, Que jamas la dejare correr el Mismo peligro, así Que Por favor déjame encontrarla- suplique al cielo, dios Estoy REALMENTE Desesperado y lo Prometo maldita sea lo prometo, si Logro encontrarla Nunca en mi vida me separare de ella JAMAS, NUNCA, LO Prometo, solo dame la Oportunidad de tenerla en mis brazos otra vez solo una vez mas y nunca la dejare ir solo eso pido.


	2. cap 2: te encontre

hola bueno lamento el problema de los horrores ortográficos del otro cap pero el problema se me fue de las manos,pero no se preocupen ya lo solucione y si pudieran por favor se los suplico si alguien lee mi fic por favor déjeme un review para saber que a alguien le interesa TT-TT bueno sin mas me voy al capitulo y recuerden soy nueva en esto así que perdón si tengo algún error

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 2:nunca te dejare ir -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.

inuyasha pov -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

no puede ser, es imposible puedo sentir su olor lo siento,comienzo a correr desesperado, oh porfavor que sea ella,que sea ella,por kami que sea ella,te lo suplico,juro por mi vida que si es ella JAMAS,NUNCA,JAMAS,volvere a alejarme de su lado sere todo lo que ella desee y nunca la dejare la protegere por siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

llege a las afuereas de una aldea,llego a un pequeño claro en el bosque hay una pequeña casita dentro d ella puedo sentir el olor de mi kagome.

entro a la cabaña y me quede conjelado en el umbral de la puerta...

alli estaba,mi kagome,la mujer que crei perdida cuanto la necesite


	3. Chapter 3

bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a :azucenas45 ,ClauGazz , candy667, Maria, lorena y alex Taisho. por haberse pasado por mi fic y darle una oportunidad se que no tengo perdón por publicar el capitulo 2 incompleto por eso pienso subir este este cap el mismo día

bueno como dije antes inuyaha no me pertenece y este fic esta echo sin fines de lucro solo esta echa para ustedes y por ustedes

...cap 3: nunca te dejare de nuevo ...

"bueno esto es lo que kagome a estado viviendo todo este tiempo por lo tanto la mayoría si no es que todo este cap estará echo desde el punto de vista de kagome"

...

todo estaba oscuro recuerdo perfectamente como hace solo unos instantes kikyou apuntaba a inuyasha con una flecha si no lo hubiera empujado lejos dela trayectoria de esa flecha de seguro estaría muerto o sellado otra vez ; no puedo creer que kikyou haya traicionado a inuyasha y lo que mas rabia me da es que lo mas probable es que el muy bruto de inuyasha este pensando que solo estaba siendo manipulada por naraku, claro por que es imposible que si querida kikyou tratase de matarlo otra vez,si tan solo inuyasha se diera cuenta de que ella es solo una arpía llena de rencor y odio, yo no odio a kikyou ¿o si?, digo es normal que sienta cierta envidia para con ella después de todo ella técnicamente me quito a inuyasha, pero que estoy pensando inuyasha nunca a sido mio,bueno me desvié del tema sigamos en donde me quede... ah si bueno yo quite a inuyasha del camino de la flecha pero esta logro darme ami recuerdo que sentí un dolor agudo en mi costado derecho pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando pude ver que inuyasha quedaba inconsciente por respirar veneno del mal nacido de naraku, después recuerdo ver como kikyou se me acercaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción,la muy maldita traía algo entre manos,recuerdo que se inclino a mi lado y me pidió que la mirara,por alguna razón no pude negarme,cuando la voltee a ver una intensa luz apareció en sus manos después de eso todo se oscureció recuerdo haber despertado pero todo era oscuro no podía ver nada recuerdo escuchar voces recuerdo un

-esta bien señorita-trate de abrir mis ojos y podía sentir como se abrían pero no podía ver nada.

-porque no puedo ver?- pregunte alterada.

-señorita siento decirle que esta siega-me dijo por su voz parecía una persona mayor.

-como lo sabe?-necesito saber si no es una mentira.

-nos lo a dicho la sacerdotisa del pueblo- me respondió gentilmente

después de eso recuerdo haber visitado a la sacerdotisa del pueblo, después recuerdo haber llorado muchos días,poco tiempo después inicie una rutina ir a mi cabaña la cual los aldeanos me construyeron en un claro en el bosque,después ir al pueblo y jugar con los niños, poco tiempo después la sacerdotisa del pueblo me ofreció hacerme su aprendiz y yo acepte gustosa tal vez así descubra un método para volver a la aldea de kaede y ver a inuyasha de nuevo después paso el tiempo 5 meses para ser exactos recuerdo que estaba en mi pequeña cabaña cuando sentí una presencia muy conocida para mi no pude ni razonar lo cuando pude escuchar como bruscamente la cortina de mi cabaña se abría y después todo se congelo.

...

bueno se que tal vez no es lo que esperaban pero es lo que pude sacar de mi alocada cabeza espero que les aya gustado y ademas quisiera avisar que probablemente las personalidades de algunos personajes no sean del todo como las creo rumiko en especial inuyasha porque?

fácil porque este fic yo lo visualice como una kagome mas frágil, sensible,algo asustadiza,una kagome que de solo imaginártela te den ganas de protegerla y cuidarla, aunque se perfectamente que kagome usualmente es muy terca,testaruda y para nada débil pero en fin es mi imaginación después de todo; y en referencia a inuyasha en este fic veremos su lado mas tranquilo y cariñoso lo veremos mas como el chico grande y fuerte que protege de todo a su muñequita de cristal veremos sus facetas mas desconocidas como: ser sobre protector,cariñoso y atento pero por supuesto tan bien veremos partes muy conocidas de inuyasha como sus celos y parte reservada con los demás solo con kagome sera abierto con sus sentimientos y bueno mas cosas como esa pero en fin solo lo decía para avisar y recuerden yo este fic lo hago para ustedes así que si algo no los deja conformes o les disgusta o alguna sugerencia no duden en dejarme reviews que yo los leo todos los días ok y gracias tratare de subir el próximo cap pronto bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

yey bueno esta es una compensasion por lo del capitulo incompleto me sigo culpando por eso TT-TT

bueno este es el capitulo 4 tratare de que este capitulo sea mas largo

bueno como siempre este fic esta echo sin fines de lucro y inuyasha como es obvio no me pertenece espero que disfruten de este capitulo y me dejen sus opiniones en los reviews gracias

...capitulo 4:te encontré...

"bueno este cap lo iniciaremos desde mi narración (yupi mi primera narración espero que les guste) y luego se lo pasare a inuyasha ok"

inuyasha se quedo estático en el umbral de la puerta no podía creerlo su kagome la mujer que tanto había necesitado estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia de el estática en su lugar sin moverse expectante a lo que podría pasar inuyasha no lo resistió mas y a una velocidad inhumana inuyasha llego hasta kagome y la abrazo posesiva mente como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca mas.

en cuanto a kagome se encontraba totalmente petrificada no daba crédito a lo que sucedía inuyasha estaba con ella abrazándola tan protectora mente como si quisiera fundirla dentro de el y no dejarla ir estaba en cierta forma triste de saber que por mas hermoso que eso paresia ella sabia que el seguía amando profundamente a su querida kikyou y que nunca tendría un pequeño espacio en su corazón.

-kagome,mi kagome te extrañe tanto,pensé que no volverías a mi-dijo inuyasha sintiendo como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos

-inuyasha eres tu de.. de verdad eres tu?-dice kagome muy dudosa en sus palabras aunque por dentro sabia muy bien que ese sin duda alguna era inuyasha.

-keh,claro que soy yo kagome y antes que nada quiero que me digas porque demonios no volviste a la aldea de la vieja kaede-dijo inuyasha fingiendo una molestia que claramente no sentía.

...inuyasha pov...

mi kagome estaba en mis brazos otra vez no puedo creerlo me hizo tanta falta ella era quien le daba color a mi vida la única persona con la que podía ser yo mismo ni siquiera con miroku ni con ninguno de los muchachos era así ,kagome era diferente ella era luz,era alegría y calidez kagome lo era todo para mi.

...fin de inuyasha pov...

-inuyasha yo...yo...yo no pude volver yo... yo estoy... yo estoy...estoy ciega-dijo finalmente kagome.

-keh, tonta no hagas bromas tontas-dijo inuyasha

-inuyasha no es una broma-dijo con voz quebrada

-pero eso no es posible-dijo el incrédulo

-inuyasha entiendo si ahora consideras que soy solo un estorbo...-dijo kagome

-keh tonta no digas eso tu jamas seras un estorbo para mi porque te amo-interrumpió inuyasha muy disidido

-que,inuyasha tu... tu me amas enserio-dijo escondiendo su cara en el fuerte pecho de el

-por supuesto que si kagome te amo mas que a mi propia vida y no me importa que seas ciega eso solo significa que ahora te protegeré mas que antes eso es todo-dijo inuyasha muy decidido

...inuyasha pov...

no importa lo que pase permaneceré al lado de kagome se que sonara algo sádico y enfermo pero esto hará que kagome me necesite mas que nunca yo seré su soporte y nunca la dejare sola JAMAS la abandonare de nuevo, si esta decidido desde hoy en adelante nunca me separare de kagome JAMAS.

...fin de inuyasha pov...

después de eso inuyasha paso 2 semanas con kagome en aquella aldea y inuyasha estaba mas sobre protector que nunca si antes era muy sobre protector ahora era insoportable nunca la dejaba sola no dejaba que nadie mas que los niños del pueblo se le acercara y casi no la dejaba caminar si podía la traía en brazos todo el tiempo la trataba como si fuera una muñequita de cristal, SU muñequita de cristal,y el se aseguraría de que nadie pudiera hacerle ningún tipo de daño a su preciada kagome a su amado tesoro.

...

si ya se que me quedo muy empalagoso el final pero no importa así me gusto y espero que les aya gustado y si por fin sucedió el tan ansiado encuentro bueno se que esta no fue del todo la personalidad de inuyasha pero si no entendieron lean el anuncio del cap pasado y les suplico que me dejen sus opiniones en los reviews


	5. Chapter 5

bueno ya se que estuve muy desaparecida últimamente y realmente me siento mal por eso pero es que tuve unos problemas personales de los que sinceramente no tengo deseos de hablar pero en fin aquí el cap que han estado esperando y ademas les aviso 2 cositas

1:acabo de iniciar un nuevo fic "kagome el ángel estelar" y me gustaría que se pasaran y le dieran una oportunidad

2: pásense y lean todos los reviews por que de vez en cuando yo pongo avisos hay

...cap 5:no la toques!...

kagome se encontraba dormida dentro de la pequeña cabaña e inuyasha se encontraba en un arbol pensando

...inuyasha pov...

no puedo creerlo,supongo que si he estado exagerando,pero es que no lo soporto, no quiero que nadie la toque ella es MÍA,digo se que ella necesita convivir con otros humanos ,pero es que conozco a los humanos y todos son iguales solo piensan en si mismos, bueno todos menos los muchachos y mi kagome (tan bien la familia de kagome pero en este fic ellos no van a tener mucha participación) y yo se que ahora que ella esta mas indefensa que nunca todos esos malditos querrán aprovecharse de mi pequeña kagome,pero no lo permitiré por eso estaré a su lado todo el tiempo y se que tal vez soy demasiado posesivo pero es que esa es mi forma de protegerla y no pienso permitir que nadie la toque.

...

kagome se despertó y se levanto de la cama y empezo a cepillarse el cabello, inuyasha apenas sintió que ella se estaba moviendo, a una velocidad inhumana llego justo a su lado y la sujeto de los brazos deteniéndola en seco,

-que estas haciendo kagome?-dijo inuyasha con una voz tranquila y dulce una voz que solo usaba con kagome puesto que despues de saberla ciega no se atrevia a gritarle ni hablarle de mala madera (que miedo no? o.0)

-ah-suspiro kagome-solo estaba cepillando mi cabello inuyasha-dijo con voz algo cansada.

-pero kagome-dijo inuyasha aun con su tono dulce-pudiste haberme llamado,y si te pasa algo,que tal si te hubieras terminando cayendo por tropezarte con algo o si hubieras salido de la caza y algún yokai te ataca-dijo inuyasha algo alarmado de solo imaginarlo,aunque el sabia que eso era imposible puesto que todos los días iba y exterminaba a cualquier yokai que se atreviera a acercarse siquiera a los territorios en los que se encontraba la aldea y por supuesto la cabaña de kagome.

-inuyasha-dijo en un suspiro de resignación-no entiendo por que te preocupas tanto...-inuyasha estaba apunto de replicar pero ella no lo dejo-...pero si te hace sentir mejor puedes cepillar mi cabello-dijo con una sonrisa algo divertida.

-claro!-dijo inuyasha mucho mas contento que antes-eso y mucho mas por ti-dijo mas calmado

"inuyasha tomo a kagome por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas,mientras le dirijia una mirada cargada de todo el amor y la ternura que el podía expresar,para después tomar el cepillo y comenzar a cepillar de forma cariñosa el cabello azabache que el adoraba tanto"

ya se que esperaban un cap mas largo pero no e tenido tiempo pero daré lo mejor de mi para escribir hoy o lo mas probable mañana recuerden leer mi otro fic y decirme lo que piensan gracias hasta mañana ;) y por cierto pienso dividir este cap en dos este y el proximo que subiré asi que bye


	6. Chapter 6

queridos lectores feliz halloween espero que se lo ayan pasado bien ,yo me desvele mucho y en estos momentos parezco muerta viviente literal no pude quitarme bien el maquillaje de vampiro y estoy toda pálida pero en fin creo que ya hable demasiado de mi continuemos con el cap

...cap:6 no la toques! parte 2...

"inuyasha tomo a kagome por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas,mientras le dirigía una mirada cargada de todo el amor y la ternura que el podía expresar,para después tomar el cepillo y comenzar a cepillar de forma cariñosa el cabello azabache que el adoraba tanto"

inuyasha seguía cepillando el cabello de kagome con toda la delicadeza que tenia, a el le encantaba tenerla así, tan delicada, tan tranquila,tan pequeña e indefensa,le parecía una pequeña muñequita de cristal,y asi mismo le daba miedo no controlar su fuerza y romperla, por eso era tan delicado, por eso la defendía tanto,por eso no permitía que nadie se le acercase,por que tenia que admitir que tenia miedo,mucho miedo,siempre lo había tenido, pero kagome hacia que ese miedo desapareciera por completo, y al mismo tiempo lo agrandaba de una manera infinita,pero es que ya no era igual ,ya no temía por el,temía por ella,siempre era ella,porque ella se había convertido en el centro de su mundo,en su razón de ser,en el aire que respiraba,en el sol de su vida,ELLA LO ERA TODO PARA EL.

y nunca permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño ni que nadie la alejara de el jamas porque el era el único que podía protegerla de todo,porque el había nacido para ella,porque el simplemente la amaba,la adoraba,como dije antes era su todo.

"inuyasha termino de cepillar el cabello de kagome y dejo el peine a un lado,pero antes de que kagome se levantara o dijera algo la aprisiono en sus musculosos brazos y recargo delicadamente su cabeza sobre la de ella"

-eh inuyasha ya terminaste-dijo kagome tranquilamente

-si-respondió simplemente inuyasha

-bueno entonces crees que puedas soltarme, hoy prometí a los niños de la aldea que iríamos al campo cerca de aquí-dijo kagome dulcemente,inuyasha inmediatamente se tenso al escuchar que su kagome iría a un lugar en el que estaría expuesta.

-no iras-dijo simplemente inuyasha.

-pero inuysha se los prometí-dijo kagome en un tono algo triste

-no kagome el campo es un lugar en el que estarás expuesta-dijo serio inuyasha (todavía tenia a kagome en su posesivo abraso

-inuyasha-dijo kagome en un suspiro de cansancio-no puedo pasarme todos los días en esta cabaña,necesito aire fresco,y no puedo pasármela sola yendo solo a la aldea y de regreso aquí,se que estas preocupado por lo de mi ceguera pero aun así no quiero ser una inútil quiero poder hacer mas cosas, pero tu me tienes aquí como si no pudiera hacer nada me siento una inútil-dijo kagome

-kagome yo no creo que seas una inútil,pero entiéndeme aquí puedo protegerte ,es un espacio pequeño puedo tenerte en la mira todo el tiempo y en un campo puede pasarte cualquier cosa entiende que estando ciega estas totalmente indefensa-dijo inuyasha

-vamos inuyasha por favor si-dijo kagome poniendo una cara de suplica que a inuyasha le parecía la cosa mas hermosa y adorable del mundo y como era de esperarse inuyasha no pudo decirle que no.

-ah-suspiro de resignación-supongo que esta bien,con una condición-dijo inuyasha

-lo que quieras-dijo sonriente kagome

-yo voy contigo y no te vas a separar de mi de acuerdo-dijo serio inuyasha

-si!-dijo muy feliz kagome poniendo una sonrisa que a inuyasha le pareció lo mas hermoso del universo.

...ya en el campo...

inuyasha estaba sentado en las ramas de un árbol sin perder de vista a kagome que se encontraba jugando con los pequeños niños muy alegre gracias a las practicas con la sacerdotisa del pueblo kagome ahora podía moverse con algo mas de libertad y sin tropezarse o caer era gracias a que kagome ahora podía identificar mejor las presencias y eso le permitía saber donde estaba todo (TODO por que en mi fic asta las piedras tienen una presencia),esto alegraba a inuyasha pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba mas llevar a kagome en brazos todo el tiempo.

kagome se encontraba sentada en el pasto con los niños alrededor aparentemente les contaba un cuento,el cual por cierto estos escuchaban muy atentos,después de terminar el cuento los niños regresaron a la aldea y kagome se quedo recogiendo algunas flores que quedaron tiradas (si esas también tienen presencias) cuando de pronto un hombre se acerco a kagome,inuyasha decidió esperar atento y descubrir las intenciones de este hombre

-disculpe hermosa señorita-dijo el apuesto hombre(kagome no puede verlo por supuesto)

-hola le puedo ayudar en algo-dijo kagome amablemente

-pues es que pasaba por aquí y me pregunte que estaba haciendo una hermosa señorita sola en este gran campo-dijo el hombre galantemente

-pues yo de echo ya me iba-dijo kagome algo incomoda,el aura de ese hombre no le agradaba para nada y mucho menos sus intensiones

-pero porque no se queda un poco mas-dijo el hombre

-no lo siento-dijo kagome levantándose

"pero el hombre tomo la muñeca de kagome lastimando la levemente y esta soltó un leve quejido y eso fue mas que suficiente para inuyasha que ya se encontraba ardiendo de furia,rápidamente se posiciono al frente de kagome quitando bruscamente la mano de ese hombre de su kagome para después voltear la y sin esperar reclamo tomar su mano con delicadeza y observarla detenidamente,la furia lo invadió cuando pudo observar el área levemente enrojecida sujeto a kagome de la cintura y con delicadeza la posiciono en el pasto a una distancia prudente con la mirada escondida en su flequillo kagome no lo podía ver pero aun así presentía que inuyasha estaba furioso

-kagome quédate aquí-dijo inuyasha seriamente pero sin sonar rudo con kagome porque por mas furia que tuviera el no le gritaría a su querida kagome porque se odiaría así mismo de hacerlo

-esta bien-dijo tranquilamente

"inuyasha se volteo y se acerco al hombre que seguía tirado en el suelo,mientras se acercaba tronaba sus dedos y mostraba sus colmillos para parecer intimidarte cosa que logro porque el extraño hombre se encontraba temblando del miedo"

-la lastimaste-dijo inuyasha amenazadora mente

-qui...quien eres tu-dijo el hombre muy asustado

-eso no te importa-dijo inuyasha con un tono de rabia contenida que asustaría a cualquiera-lastimaste a mi mas grande tesoro,lo pagaras-dijo levantando su cara y descubriendo sus ojos que mostraban una furia y rencor infinitos

"inuyasha no tuvo piedad y le dio a ese hombre la paliza de su vida ,tanto que el pobre quedo inconsciente y medio muerto,luego de eso tomo a kagome en brazos y a toda velocidad fue hacia la cabaña, una vez hay se puso en pose india y puso a kagome entre sus piernas de espaldas a el mientras que con sus brazos la abrazaba fuertemente"

-kagome estas bien?-dijo inuyasha con una voz realmente muy preocupada

-si inuyasha estoy bien-dijo ella calmada mente

-no te duele?-pregunto algo extrañado

-no inuyasha realmente no me iso la gran cosa-dijo restandole importancia

-segura?-dijo inuyasha algo mas tranquilo

-si-dijo feliz kagome

"inuyasha la volteo y rápidamente le dio un apasionado beso en los labios,trasmitiendo le todo el amor que sentía"

después de eso inuyasha preparo algo de comida (no pregunten como sabe porque ni yo misma lo se o.0) , y después sentó a kagome en su regazo y tranquilamente le dio de comer pero inuyasha estaba metido en sus pensamientos

...inuyasha pov...

no puedo creer como ese asqueroso hombre se atrevió a tocar a mi kagome,puede que a mi pequeña no le duela pero a mi me molesta de sobremanera,pero yo lo sabia,yo sabia que los humanos eran monstruos,bueno no todos pero la mayoría,creo que debería calmarme pensare en cualquier otra cosa,kagome,se ve tan tierna mientras la alimento,párese una niña pequeña,yo la amo mas que a mi vida y no importa lo que digan los demás mientras ella aprende a utilizar sus poderes para poder hacerlo todo por ella misma,yo no dejare de cuidarla y aunque quiero que ella pueda valerse un poco por ella misma,también adoro que ella dependa de mi,me gusta mucho saber que me necesita y también adoro cuidar de ella es tan tierna algo que no entiendo pero me párese maravilloso es que apesar de estar ciega sus ojos no están mirando hacia la nada es como si ella pudiera mirarme lo único que me desagrada es que ese lindo color chocolate de sus ojos esta opaca do por una especie de capa blanca sobre su ojo, pero fuera de eso ella sigue siendo verdaderamente hermosa.

...fin de inuyasha pov...

-inuyasha-dijo kagome por cuarta vez-inuyasha-dijo un poco mas alto

-que sucede kagome,te duele algo,quieres ir algún lugar,te lastimaste,te lastime-dijo inuyasha mientras la observaba minuciosamente con una cara preocupada

-no inuyasha estoy bien-dijo kagome divertida

-entonces que sucede?-dijo inuyasha mas calmado

-crees que deberíamos regresar a la aldea de kaede?-dijo kagome algo pensativa

"inuyasha inmediatamente se preocupo el había preferido que se quedaran hay porque la aldea de la vieja kaede era frecuentemente atacada por yokais lo cual lo hacia un lugar muy peligroso para kagome pero comprendía que la chica extrañara a sus compañeros,el también los extrañaba pero kagome hacia que se olvidara de todo lo demás"

-no lo se yo opino que seria mejor que nos quedáramos aquí-dijo inuyasha algo nervioso

-tienes razón pero extraño a los muchachos-dijo kagome algo nostálgica

-y que opinas si mejor ellos vienen aquí?-dijo inuyasha tratando de levantarle el animo a la chica

-supongo que es una buena idea-dijo mas alegre

-bueno mañana enviare a alguien a la aldea de la vieja kaede a avisarles-dijo inuyasha

-esta bien pero no crees que seria mas rápido si tu les avisaras-dijo algo confundida

-si pero no pienso alejarme de ti ni un solo momento así que es mejor que otro vaya-dijo simplemente

-esta bien-dijo calmada

-bueno ya es tarde así que a dormir pequeña-dijo dulcemente inuyasha

-esta bien inuyasha-dijo tranquilamente

"inuyasha llevo a kagome en brazos a su futon y la deposito con mucho cuidado para después darle un beso en la mejilla y decirle que saldría a hacer su ronda nocturna,después de eso se fue pero cuando estaba de camino de regreso el nauseabundo olor de kikyou lo alarmo"

...inuyasha pov...

no puedo creer que kikyou esta aquí,no le perdonare lo que le iso a mi kagome,la destruiré de una vez por todas,no me detendré la muy maldita me las pagara.

"inuyasha corrió a una gran velocidad y se detuvo en seco al ver a kikyou parada con una mirada de satisfacción al verlo hay"

-oh inuyasha sabia que no tardarías en llegar conmigo-dijo kikyou sinicamente

-te equivocas-dijo seriamente inuyasha-yo solo vine para matarte por lo que le hiciste a mi kagome-dijo con un aire lleno de rencor

-oh y dime te gusto lo que le ise a esa copia barata-dijo kagome con un aire de burla

-como te atreves-dijo inuyasha lleno de furia

-oh pero inuyasha la hubieras visto cuando esa flecha la atravesó pude ver como se retorcía de dolor y aproveche para dejarla ciega,te libere querido-dijo con una sinica sonrisa

-como puedes decir eso y a que te refieres con que me liberaste-dijo furioso y extrañado

-pues si tu siempre dijiste que solo la usabas para encontrar los fragmentos pero estando ciega ya no puede ademas después de dejar a la copia en un bosque lejos para que la mataran yo mate a naraku (es que quería deshacerme de naraku así que agance a la idea de que esta muerto y la perla esta completa ok)-dijo kikyou con aire de grandeza

-pues no me importa te destruiré-dijo furico inuyasha

"inuyasha destruyo sin piedad a kikyou y después regreso a la cabaña de kagome y se recostó en una de las paredes observándola y velando por su sueño"

bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les aya gustado déjenme sus opiniones en los reviews ok bye y recuerden pasar a leer mi otro fic


	7. Chapter 7

bueno se que me quieren matar y los comprendo pero ya tengo este cap y si puedo subiré dos o este sera muy largo

...cap 7 AMIGOS!...

"estaba amaneciendo y los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de la pequeña cabaña lo cual inevitablemente iso que kagome se levantara;kagome abrió los ojos pero como era de esperarse no pudo ver nada ,a ella ya no le afectaba demasiado estar ciega es cierto que extrañaba poder ver los colores,los amaneceres,las estrellas y sobre todo el rostro de su amado inuyasha. la verdad los primeros días de su ceguera ella se la pasaba llorando,pero ahora ya no le afectaba porque se había acostumbrado a ello y por que su protector hanyou ahora la cuidaba y la ayudaba en todo y cuando digo todo,quiero decir TODO (n/a:bueno con algunas excepciones como el aceo personal XD),no la dejaba caminar dos pasos para detenerla y cargarla en sus fuertes brazos y si ella tenia que admitir que le encantaba pero la frustraba no poder hacer nada bueno en fin continuemos kagome se despertó y se sentó en la cama mientras estiraba sus brazos,inuyasha no se levanto porque después de su "visita" a kikyou no pudo dormir muy bien que digamos después de todo asesino a kikyou (n/a:no lo culpen puede que a nosotros nos de igual kikyou pero para el fue su primer amor) así que el se quedo dormido y no paresia querer despertar,kagome por su parte gracias a que podía sentir las presencias pudo saber que inuyasha estaba en la casa pero se imagino que seguiría dormido,así que sin mas se levanto muy lentamente para no despertar al hanyou"

"después de eso kagome se dirigió afuera de la casa por algunas flores que crecían hay justo afuera de la cabaña las metió y las coloco en una especie de florero antiguo después tomo una cubeta y salio de la cabaña directo a las cascadas ella ya se sabia el camino de tantas veces que la sacerdotisa la llevo,pero para su mala suerte inuyasha se despertó justo mientras ella no estaba asi que ya se imaginaran lo que paso pensemos: 1 inuyasha muy sobre protector que solo quiere tener vigilada a kagome + 1 kagome que no esta en el rango de visión de inuyasha y se encuentra en un lugar que inuyasha considera muy "peligroso" para ella= un inuyasha muy,muy,muy preocupado buscando por todos lados a kagome y dispuesto a golpear a la primera persona que se aparezca en su camino. (n/a: peroooo es aburrido decirlo asi ,por eso mejor les dire lo que pensaba inuyasha)

...inuyasha pov...

acabo de despertarme eh estado tan ocupado pensando que hoy seria un mejor día que no me di cuenta de que kagome no estaba en la casa al darme cuenta comienzo a correr como loco por toda la cabaña buscando algún rastro de mi pequeña kagome pero no nada su olor esta como diluido y esta disperso por todos lados no puedo enfocarlo bien,no puedo creerlo y si algún yokai se la llevo,y si esta en peligro,que tal si trato de encontrarme y salio de la casa,necesito verla ahora o me volveré loco realmente loco salgo corriendo de la cabaña y voy directamente ala aldea espero que kami-sama me ayude y ella este hay voy corriendo cuando de pronto en mi decesperasion choco con lo que párese un gato gigante y puedo escuchar como 3 voces hacen un sonido de exclamación,reconozco esas voces al instante y me levanto para encararas si, eran sango,miroku y shippo la verdad esperaba que vinieran mañana pero debí suponer que vendrían a toda velocidad cuando se enteraran.

-muchachos!-exclamo sorprendido

-inuyasha es cierto-dice ilusionada sango tomándome del haori (n/a: no se como se escribe pero ustedes me entienden)-es cierto que kagome-chan esta viva-dice jalandome mas fuerte

-si sango-respondo algo apresurado

-donde esta-dicen los tres a coro

-eh...bueno...lo que pasa es que...no la encuentro desapareció hoy en la mañana-digo desesperado

-perro tonto como pudiste perderla tan pronto si la acabas de encontrar-dijo shippo mirándome con odio

"cuando todos iban a comenzar a sermonearme y decirme cosas pude sentir el olor de kagome de nuevo en la cabaña"

-ALTO!-despues de gritar eso comienzo a correr a toda velocidad y ellos me siguen montados en kirara

"llegamos a la cabaña y dentro se encuentra kagome dejando una cubeta con agua en un mesa cercana, yo no espero mas y la saco de la cabaña y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas sin hacerle daño claro"

-COMO SE TE OCURRE HACERME ESTO!-digo mientras tiemblo un poco

-a que te refieres inuyasha-dice tranquilamente

-COMO SE TE OCURRE SALIRTE SOLA DE LA CABAÑA Y MAS AUN EN TU CONDICION-le digo en modo de reproche

-primero que nada tu no puedes proibirme que salga de mi propia casa y segundo solo fui a conseguir agua ,ya lo e echo otras veces-dice algo molesta

-pero...-soy interrumpido

-KAGOME!-gritan los muchachos al llegar a la cabaña

-MUCHACHOS!-dice kagome muy sorprendida pero feliz

"sango no espera mucho y corre a abrazarla ,shippo igual y miroku solo le pone una mano en el hombro"

-kagome no sabes lo preocupada que me tenias pensé que nunca te encontraríamos-dice sango soltando lagrimas de felicidad

-si kagome incluso llegue a pensar que inuyasha se volvería loco, lo hubieras visto parecía muerto en vida-dice shippo todos esperaron un golpe de inuyasha pero este no llego

-inuyasha-dicen los tres asombrados

-que?-dice inuyasha caminando hacia ellos

-pensé que me golpearías y te pondrías a refunfuñar con lo orgulloso que eres y después te esconderías en algún lado para que kagome no te encontrara-dice confundido shippo

-primero no hace falta ,segundo no dejaría a kagome sola ni un momento aunque fuera con ustedes y tercero no podría esconderme de ella por que me encontraría-dice cruzándose de brazos

- ademas shippo tiene razón estuve a punto de volverme loco asta que la encontré-dice tomando sutilmente a kagome de la cinturay hacercandola mas a el mientras todos lo miran asombrados

...

bueno chicos este fue el cap de hoy se que es algo corto pero espero que les guste


End file.
